Plants vs Zombies 2: Premium Worlds DLC
Plants vs. Zombies 2: Premium Worlds DLC '''is the downloadable content for PvZ2, which adds all-new worlds where you can get premium plants for free. This DLC contains five worlds (plus secret one), each of them containing own variety of zombies, gimmicks, mini-games and some new plants. Description Dr. Zomboss is up to time travel again! This time he's going to mess up Renaissance era, unrevolutionize the Iron Age, rule the Distant Future! Wonder what else he'll gonna do...? Dear neighbour, it is time to protect the timeline from that brainiac once and for all. In these time periods powerful plants will make their appearance, because some zombie on a line stole my seed packets and my hot spicy burrito pizza from my store, then he disappeared before my eyes. I wonder if I can get a last slice of it? -Sincerely- -Crazy Dave- * '''Five new time periods are awaiting to be restored! * Premium plants are ready to be collected! * Be ready for new mini-games!￼ DISCLAIMER! This app is an installer containing an content for Plants vs Zombies 2! It is required to download an Plants vs Zombies 2 first! Worlds # Iron Age - Where the zombies can use its first iron tools against plants. # High Renaissance - High-quality paintings are appreciated here at least! # Distant Future - Travelling through time and space has gone too far... # Big Bang - The beginning of the end... # Time Twister - Ultimate showdown with no escape * Paradise - Zombies?! Here?! No matter how they appeared here, they just need to cease to exist, I swear! Zombies (*) = Only in Paradise Plants Gimmicks # Rain of Spears - Spears will fall from sky in random number to random square (1 per square), dealing 50 DPS for plants. Age # Tourist Parade - Tourist Zombies' parades in random number will run through random columns eliminating plants on its way. Renaissance # Comet Rush - Comets are flying through "lawn" eliminating random number of plants based on how many of them are planted. Future # Time Distortion - All plants, zombies are randomized by the explosion of darkish purple power orb Twister # Hell Crater - Craters are randomly appearing on "lawn", spawning a bunch of Demon Imps or couple of Behemoth Gargantuars before they disappear {Paradise} Mini-Games # Bulb Bowling 2 - Bowling with bulbs, zombies and iron balls Age # Artistic Puzzle - Match the plants to the right square to create the beautiful piece of art Renaissance # LightSpeed Mode - Can you survive Zombies' new time manipulation featured technology? Future # Fate Slot - Can you maximize your amount of sun before zombies will come to your house? Comes with nasty surprises... Twister # Zombotany Strikes Back - Zombie/Plants crossbreeds are going to rampage you for killing their so-called "friends" {Paradise} Trivia * Iron Ball's usage in Bulb Bowling 2 is identical to Giant Wall-nut from Plants vs. Zombies minigame called "Wall-nut Bowling 2" * Artistic Puzzle is inspired by Plants vs. Zombies minigame called "Seeing Stars" * In Distant Future, the "lawn" is located in space (with the base containing 3 columns to plant ground plants), so sun-producing plants (except Solarflower) will produce less sun and all zombies (except these riding on machines) are riding on jetpacks * LightSpeed Mode is inspired by Plants vs. Zombies 2's Turbo Button and mainly by Plants vs Zombies minigame called "Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick" * In Big Bang, there's no zombie (cause they didn't even exist in this time period). When Dr. Zomboss went there, he called all Zombots he created in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (plus Premium Worlds DLC except Time Twister and Paradise). Big Bang is tolerated as "Boss Rush World". * Time Twister has all zombies encountered on previous worlds, but their appearance on levels is randomized, so you wouldn't expect any dangerous zombie coming to you. * Crazy Dave is denying the Big Bang theory as the beginning of universe and confirms that Paraside is the real reason for the beginning of life. This is why Dr. Zomboss got angry at him in Big Bang's lists. * Paradise is the reference to Eden from the Bible (as well as christian religion). * Distant Future's Zombot is no joke nor overpowered... To beat Necrosus Galactimus Zombot RX-37, you'll need to use power mints. Mint-boosted plants are the only weakness for that monstrosity (you can choose the seeds before the battle with that doom machine, so don't worry about conveyor belt) * Paradise can be unlocked by completing every world in Plants vs Zombies 2 (plus Premium Worlds DLC) *Paradise takes place in another dimension where all deep thoughts of humanity had come true and God's real. We are appearing here beacuse of Penny's malfuction caused accidentally by Crazy Dave's Taco Pizza's cheese (concluding Penny's "death"). *It is unknown how many DPS God has, but after dealing him enough, He shall give up and help out Crazy Dave to return to his home/own dimension. * Paradise's Mini Brawl level is inspired by Pre-1.8 Chinese Plants vs. Zombies 2's Kongfu World's Gunpowder Devil fight in Day 16. Category:DLC Category:Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Games